Dancing Dangerously
by Susano'o no Kenshin
Summary: Fox,who was orphaned at the age of 5, is now sixteen and his life gets turned upside down when he gets tickets to the hottest band in the lylat system. Story either canceled or on Haitus until further notice, all of my effort is going into Requiem.
1. First encounters

Dancing dangerously.

I am writing new stories like a machine this past two weeks. I guess that never hurt anyone. XD... this is another WolFox fanfiction. AU-ish though.(Planets and galaxies are the same)

Summary: Fox McCloud... Orphaned at the age of 5... is now 16 and has bought tickets for him and two friends to go to a concert of the hottest teen band in he Lylat system.

You'll have to read to figure out the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox... I do own the name of Wolf's band. HAH! Take that nintendo! I do not own Linkin Park's bleed it out... or any song that I use.

DarkLight's Song lineup.

1) panic! at the disco's lying is the most fun.

2)What hurts the most by cascada...(replace cascada with a male voice)

3)Linkin Park's faint

4) Linkin park's Bleed It Out.

A/N: DarkLight is basically Lylat's Linkin Park.

Warnings: Yaoi. don't like... click the back button!

Now... on with it!

STARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXAU.

Fox McCloud sighed in exasperation... He had been waiting for this day for ages now... He had just gotten tickets to the band called "DarkLight" Anyone who walked into his room could see that they were his favorite band,for he had posters of them and everyone of their albums. What they didn't know was this: He secretly had a crush on the lead singer... Wolf O'Donnell. He got a buy one get the last two for the price of another. he was still stuck on who to take... should he take Falco and Peppy? or Slippy and Peppy... Maybe Bill and Katt.

"Bill and Krystal. I'll take those two with me." Fox finally decided. The orange furred vulpine sighed and fell back on his bed. Sure those two have been his friends ever since he'd been orphaned. 'oh well... I guess I should tell them since the concert's tomorrow.' Fox shrugged and left his room... shutting the door on the way out.

"HEY FOX!!!" Bill shouted from the other side of the room that Fox had entered.

"Quiet down Bill!" Fox glared jokingly.

"Oh... Sorry." The husky laughed. "So... why'd you come out here?" He asked not noticing Krystal walking up behind him.

"Hey Fox." The blue vixen smiled at him.

"Hey. Well the reason I came out here was to give both of you these." Fox held out the tickets.

"OHMIGOD!" Krystal shrieked. "You actually got tickets to DarkLight?" She screamed again.

"... I can't believe it... I actually get to get out of this hellhole...if not for one night." Bill just gawked at the ticket.

"The concert's tomorrow so I suggest we get some sleep... meet me at the front door and I'll drive there at 7:00 sharp... If you're 'fashionably late'... you're left here." Fox turned around to walk away. "so... see ya tomorrow." He left for his room at the end of the hall.

"I can't believe it! I actually get to see DarkLight in person...OHMIGOD... THEY'RE SECOND ROW SEATS!" Krystal screamed loudly.

"Why are you screaming about second row seats?" Bill asked amazed at the blue furred vixen's short attention span.

"Because... Wolf can see us beter on the second row! And besides... the front row is reserved for the older people." Krystal scolded Bill like he was an animal in trouble.

'God... I can't believe this... I get to see Wolf O'Donnell in person.' Fox thought. 'Ok Ok Ok... Calm down Fox... The odds are that he won't notice me anyways... Yeah sure... I tell myself to calm down and I get pessimistic... I've got to take a stress management class.' He shook his head and went to sleep soon after.

(the next day)

"It's seven... let's go you two." Fox pulled the keys to his hovercar out of his pocket and walked out the door... the trio had checked out as soon as they woke up. " It's gonna be a two hour ride so find something other than the radio to keep you quiet." With that the trio drove off to the place where the concert was held.

(Meanwhile)

"Man... It's going to be our last tour of the season." Wolf O'Donnell sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know how you feel... it's going to be dissappointing to our fans who have been waiting for the tour to get to their planet." Leon Powalski laughed.

"I'm glad to be back home though." Wolf stared at the lanscape of Corneria.

"Don't go getting mushy on us Wolf." Panther sighed.

(back with Fox,Bill, and Krystal)

"Are we there yet?" Krystal asked for the thousandth time.

"Almost Krystal." Fox sighed.'Why did I want to put up with this?' He thought.

Another few minutes of Driving the group arrived at the place where the concert was being held and showed their tickets to the Guard at the gate. "You're a few minutes early." The guard smiled at them.

"Yeah... we tried." Fox sighed.

"Well... what are we waiting for?!" Bill exclaimed in frustration.Fox drove into the parking lot and parked the car close (Used in the adjectivity context...aka...used as a describer.) to the door.

"Let's get our seats."

(12 minutes later)

Fox and crew were shouting at the top of their lungs... Krystal was in a leauge of her own when it comes to fangirls..

"well, well, well!!!" Wolf grinned... "It looks like we have a particularly riled up crowd tonight... right Leon?"

"It seems." Leon said trying to hide a grin.

"Oh c'mon! how can you possibly be so stiff... we're a rock band!" Wolf joked.

"How about we get one of the audience members up here to dance with you?" Panther asked

"Ya know. That sounds like a great idea." Wolf scanned the crowd, After a few seconds of searching he found Fox. "How about the Orange Furred Fox in the second row?" He pointed at Fox.

"He looks like he'd be good." Leon shrugged.

'OHMYGOD!!!!'Fox did a mental fanboy shriek 'I am being asked by Wolf O'Donnell to dance up on stage with him...Fox...calm down... and don't go pessimistic.'

"get up here!" Wolf held out his hand. "so... what's your name?" He asked.

"Fox... Fox McCloud." Fox replied... amazed that he was keeping his cool.

"Well Fox... I have a tip about dancing for you... Don't think about it... let your body move to the beat of the music." Wolf smiled.

"Got it." Fox smiled back.

"Well... sorry about all of you hopefuls out there but... maybe next time." Wolf shurgged. "but for now just sit back...or stand... whatever... and enjoy the show." The music started.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

Fox had gotten the hang of things by now and let himself go. He was moving in ways that he never thought he could.__

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  


Fox and Wolf danced closer and closer to each other. Fox decided to have a little fun and rubbed his leg between Wolf's

_  
So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)  
_

'oh... getting cocky eh? two can play at that game.' Wolf thought amused. He completly let his restraints go and returned the favor for Fox.

_  
Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
_

'this is getting fun.'Fox thought as he faced Wolf and started a double back handspring.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

'wow... he's good... really athletic too... I like' Wolf smiled inwardly as he prepared in secret for a back tuck to back handspring.__

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

'He's going to try a back tuck to back handspring. I'll match him with the same thing at the same time.' Fox planned.__

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better   
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me  
  
Fox and Wolf did a back tuck and back handspring at the same time... the crowd cheered louder

"Has Fox always been this good?" Bill asked Krystal

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

'Did they just...?' Leon thought.'I've never seen Wolf do that... ever...'

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

The song ended with a huge roar of cheers from the crowd.

"well... I think Fox did good... don't you?" he asked the audience. The audience cheered. "You guys want him to dance to our next song too?" That got them even more roused. Fox blushed slightly. "We'll have him back after a quick intermission." Wolf did a bow and so did Fox before walking off stage.

"Well... that was fun." Wolf said slightly out of breath. "You're good."

"You are too." Fox grinned. "By the way... good back tuck form."

"You too." Wolf grabbed a bottle of water for himself and threw one at Fox. "good luck on the next song. it's starting in a couple of minutes."

STARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFSTARFOXDD

I hope you all like this story... there are only going to be 13 chapters but as you can see a slight bit of WolFox in this chapter. this is the longest thing I've ever had to type. Sooooo... sayonara... reviews are much luved and rewarded with a giant cookie.


	2. Song for a loved one

HEY EVERYONE!!!! I am back with the latest installment of Dancing Dangerously.I am saddened by how little reviews I have! I will do my best to make this a fanfiction that everyone will want to read!!! -does triumphant pose-

Warning: YAOI!!!!! Don't like... close the window that this is in or go away by clicking the back button.

CHAPTER 2

Wolf and Fox walked back onstage after Wolf turned his headset on (A/N: those microphone headsets...you know...when people are dancers and singers.).

"Well everyone... this next song is something different than what the band normally does... this next song was meant for the girl that I was going to ask to marry me." Wolf fiddled with a ring on a necklace that he was wearing. "But I caught her cheating on me with two guys. So I vowed to never get into a relationship with a girl again." A single tear fell from his eye. "now I hope you all enjoy this next song... What hurts the most." the music started.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

'wow...he moves like water.' Fox thought as he fought to keep up with his lupine counterpart.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

'I've got to keep going...I can't let him get the best of me.'Wolf thought as he tried to out dance Fox.'Not on the song that I made for her.'

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

'It looks like Wolf's crying...what with the slight huffed breath' Fox noticed 'and the fact that I'm getting wet with every move he makes.'

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

'He...He moves and looks like her though... It's uncanny.' Wolf let a couple of tears fall. 'I think I'm falling for him now.'

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, ohhh-whoa_

'I can do this!' Fox thought to himself 'I can and I will'

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

'he's acting determined... Damnit! I am falling for him!' Wolf thought.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

The song ended about as abruptly as it had started. Fox was out of breath from the fast beat of the song. The two bowed and walked off-stage for a slight break.

"Hey... Fox..." Wolf called. "I... I want you to have this." He pulled the ring off the chain that he was wearing it on.

"But... I can't accept this." Fox said hanging his head. "It was for that girl... I can't take it."

"No! It was and is for the one that I love." Wolf sighed. "and now that person is you... Fox. While we were dancing, I came to that conclusion."

'OHMIGOD...WOLF JUST SAID THAT HE LOVED ME!!!!! YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!' Fox did an 'ultimate fanboy shriek'. "I-I-I...don't know what to say."He responded. "I...well... I've never been in any sort of relationship... not even with someone of the opposite sex." Fox looked ashamed.

"Look at me Fox. I could care less if you've had a million relations in the past... what matters to me is that you take this... as a symbol that I love you." Wolf took the ring and slid it on Fox's ring finger of his right hand.

"What? You really mean that? you don't just say that to all the volunteer dancers that you ask to dance with you?" Fox was suddenly suspicious.

"If I did just say that to them... do you think that I would still have that thing?" Wolf chuckled. "here... give these to the two friends of yours... the blue fox and the husky." He handed Fox three backstage passes. "And come back here." Wolf walked onstage and told Fox to show the guard one of the backstage passes.

Fox walked up to Krystal and Bill. "OHMYGOD!!!FOX!!!! What was it like dancing up on stage with the hottest lead singer in all of Lylat?" Krystal asked... apparantly impatient.

"Ehh... It wasn't all that great." Fox casually shrugged. " By the way... here... he told me to give these to you two." He gave the two their backstage passes.

"OHMYGODTHISISTHEGREATESTDAYOFMYLIFE!!!!!!!!!!" Krystal screamed and glomped Fox.

"I WAS USING THAT EAR!!!!" Fox shouted.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Wait... Isn't that the ring that Wolf had on the chain?" Bill asked pointing at Fox's right hand.

"What do you mean?" Fox tried to cover up.

"You're right... it is... FOX... DID YOU STEAL THIS FROM HIM?" She grabbed his arm and observed the ring.

"NO! why would I steal anything?" Fox sighed and walked to the door to the backstage area. "just follow me."

"Alright." Krystal sighed.

"Hey Fox!" Wolf called since the next song had finished. (A/N: The song line up is the songs that I write the lyrics to... this song is just a random song... A filler if you must) Fox and Bill had to stop her from glomping the singer.

"Listen... I know you'd love to tackle me... but I have an Image to uphold." Wolf laughed as he walked up to Fox.

"Yeah... and so do I now..." Fox whispered loud enough for only wolf to hear.

"so... They don't know?" Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"no... they don't." Fox sighed. "Do you want to tell them?"

"I will... but you have to stand by me when I do." Wolf said "Promise?"

"I promise." Fox held his hand out for Wolf to take... which he did.

"you two... we have something to say." Wolf started. 'don't look at our arms.' He thought.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"well... Fox and I...well..." he raised their interlocked fingers for the two to see.

END OF CHAPTER 2

I actually got a cliffhanger in here!!! yesh!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy the fic as I will not be working on it for a few days. Sayonara.

Reviewscookies to reviewer.


End file.
